


Lucky Night

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [19]
Category: Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: A lucky lucky bodyguard, Gen, H/C bingo, bodyguards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: He was just a bodyguard. For a man who was an assassin's target.





	Lucky Night

He did not expect to wake up. 

When they’d been hired to guard the rich man, Mario had not expected much. The rich were always trying to kill each other, though rarely in ways of outright murder. No, they played more games than that, and it meant that a bodyguard would fight, but not as much as he could. 

It was a decent enough job. Then there was a flash of white, and a very painful hit to the back of his head. When he felt that pain, before everything went dark, Mario expected he’d have a knife in his throat and it would be time to meet the angels of God.

“You should pick another employer,” said a male voice, and Mario lifted his head. Around him, he could see that there were several others slumped on the ground around him. There was also the smell of blood in the air. 

”I think,” Mario started, “that I am going to have to anyway.”

The man, who Mario recognized from the wanted posters as the last Auditore in the city, chuckled. “You are not wrong. I think you may wish to consider employment away from this particular group of men.”

Auditore was...young. Younger than Mario had expected. He was also good. The shifts and groans around him told Mario that most of his fellow guards were alive still. That was definitely something he expected. 

“I would appreciate it, in any case. You seem like good men, and I am not always able to deal with guards is such a way.” Part of the high price on the man’s head was that he was very good. And Mario knew more than a few men who had ended up under the knife of this boy. 

Which made him realize he should not underestimate Auditore. The man was a killer, who did what he needed to get to his targets. An assassin. 

But he was giving Mario a chance to live. Which was not something he expected. 

Auditore stood, obviously hearing the noises of the others as well. Mario couldn’t help it, his own curiosity was too strong. 

“Why?”

There was a pause, and he looked down at Mario. “Why do I do this? Or why did I let you live?” The man’s golden eyes were bright, and Mario was again struck by how young Auditore was. He couldn’t be more than twenty. If that. 

“They murdered my family.” The jovial tone of Auditore’s voice was gone. “False accusations and murder, simply to remove them. Including my younger brother. Who had been just a boy.”

Then Auditore seemed to relax. “As to why I let you live?” He shrugged. “You are a bodyguard for my enemy, but it is a job. For once, I could allow you to survive and still get to who I was after. My soul is not so stained that I would murder an innocent when I did not need to.”

Those eyes burned gold as he looked down at Mario. “I would recommend you find new patrons, though. Far outside this city. I will likely not be able to be so careful next time.”

Perhaps, Mario though as Auditore slipped out a window, it was time to find a new job besides being a bodyguard. He could even admit it wasn’t only the aching head that the push behind this. 

Auditore murdered bodyguards. And things were getting more wild in the city, more violent. Being a bodyguard was getting to be worth less in Firenze. He should move to one of the other cities. It had be be a safer job there. 

Mario wasn’t about to waste his good fortune. God did not always favor the lucky.


End file.
